Sucks To Lose Someone
by faytalbelgrl80
Summary: HintedAlfay: Albel is found in Airyglyph mourning his father's death, and Fayt tells him the story of a more horrific death so he will stop feeling sorry for himself. This is a really angsty kind of work. Not my usual, so let me know what you think.


Well, this is so much different from my other stuff that I feel it deserves an explanation. I kept having these dreams about this little girl, and so I decided I needed to write about her. This is the most depressing thing I've ever written, but I'm happy with the way it turned out. Of course I chose Albel to be the one to hear the story and Fayt to tell him because I just love to write about Fayt. This is set sometime in-game, unlike my usual stuff. I just felt like Albel needed a wake-up call, and inspiration struck, so I had to write.

Disclaimer: Albel, Fayt, and SO3 do not belong to me. They belong to Square-Enix and whoever else. However, Olivia is a product of my imagination, Fruit Loops included. So ask permission before using her in a story please.

* * *

Sucks To Lose Someone

Albel stared out at the night sky above him, steadily dropping snow onto his bare arms. Most of the time, Albel hated snow, but sometimes he just liked to stand in it and think. Especially after he'd just had another nightmare.

Fayt walked out onto the landing and yawned. "Albel, what are you doing up and out here in the middle of the night? Aren't you cold? Why don't you go sleep?"

"Why don't you? I'm thinking. Leave me alone."

"Well, I was about to sleep actually. Where I'm from, on Earth, it's really early to go to sleep right now. I'm trying to stick to my original schedule as much as I can to avoid issues when I get back. It's about 11 at night at home, so I can try to sleep now. Anyway, what are you thinking about?"

"My father. He died when I was 16, on my birthday, no less. You can't understand what that's like, can you?"

"Well, yes and no. I didn't lose my father. I lost my daughter, and on the day after my birthday, and a week before her mother's. She was 3 when she died." Albel looked over at Fayt, surprised.

"You had a child of your own? What happened to her? How did she die?"

"Her name was Olivia. She was kidnapped by a man who... Well, he tortured her then killed her when he was done. He did horrible things, which I won't even talk about. There was no ransom demand. He was just a psycho. He never said why he did it, and we'll never know. He was killed in prison just days after he was convicted. Even cold, hard killers hate child murderers. He didn't stand a chance." Fayt smiled a little. "Just deserts, huh?"

"What was she like?" Albel asked, truly interested in this conversation now.

"She was such a beautiful child. She never fussed, even as a baby, and she was always so well-behaved. She adored Fruit Loops. She'd carry them around everywhere we went in this little yellow container that I used when I was a kid. She would munch on them throughout the day." Fayt laughed at the memory.

"She had long, blond curly hair, and the sweetest little green eyes. Everyone always said she had my eyes. We took her with us everywhere and we were so proud to show off our little girl, even if we were a bit young to have children."

"On the night he took her, he broke in and took her from her bed. She yelled and we heard her. We fought the man, but he won and took her while we were unconscious. Three days later we got a package on the front step. Inside there was a box of videotapes of the whole thing, from torture to death. They found her a month later, buried in a shallow grave in a field." He wiped away his tears. "That was about 6 months ago, in July. It hasn't been that long. We loved her so much. I wish you could have met her, Albel."

Albel nodded. He had to admit that as bad as the death of his father was, Fayt had gone through worse. And you'd never know it to look at that shining, happy face of his. He looked so sad now.

"I'm sorry that happened. I guess I'm not the one who has had it the worst, huh?" He smiled at Fayt with knowing sympathy. "It sucks to lose someone doesn't it?"

* * *

What did everyone think? Too angsty? This is the shortest piece I've ever written, mainly because I liked the way it came together so nicely that I didn't want to add any more. Not to mention that its 3 AM and I have an exam tomorrow. I don't know why I do this to myself. Let me know what you think. Read and review, PLEASE.


End file.
